


Daredevil in the Dumpster

by ArtemisGarden



Series: Darcy's Accidental Vigilante Acquisition [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy meets Vigilantes, Daredevil in a Dumpster, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Less than 700 words, One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: Darcy meets Daredevil in a dumpster, finds out that Clint has known the Vigilantes of New York this whole time and he never told her!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Accidental Vigilante Acquisition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909972
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	Daredevil in the Dumpster

Clint is hoping, maybe a little desperately, that the loud crash coming from the alley was only loud because of his hearing aids being turned up. Darcy’s head whipping around dispelled that notion and he held back a groan.

“Babe.”

“Don’t you babe me, Clint Barton. Someone could be hurt in there and we’re going to check it out.”

He hates that she ends up being right. 

After mentally tallying the number of weapons on his person, he leads the way into the alley and up to the dumpster the sound came from.

He could hear the moaning the second they stepped into the alley and made sure to keep Darcy behind him the whole way in.

They both peer over the mouth of the dumpster (Darcy having stepped up onto a wooden crate) at the same time and Clint almost wants to laugh.

The guy laying in the dumpster is very familiar and he’s surprised he didn’t think of Murdock immediately. 

“Huh. If you’d have asked me about meeting Daredevil for the first time I would not have guessed he’d be in a dumpster at the time.” Darcy quips and Clint’s lip twitches.

He breaks away from looking at the dumpster to scan the surrounding buildings of Hell’s Kitchen. He doesn’t see anyone, but that might not mean anything.

“Excuse me,” Darcy pitches her voice a little louder to be heard over the moaning still coming from the dumpster. “Daredevil? Do you uh...need some help in there?”

The moaning cuts off abruptly and Clint takes another peek into the dumpster. It kind of looks like Daredevil’s trying to sink into the trash so he doesn’t have to answer Darcy.

“Yo, Trash Panda. I know you know I’m here, do you need help or not?”

Daredevil cocks his head but still doesn’t answer.

“I’m sorry,” Darcy says turning to Clint, “I could have sworn you just called Daredevil a Trash Panda like you know him.”

Clint looks down at at her and his lips twist a little bit.

“Knows me? Hah he’s been in more dumpsters than I have. Of course he knows me.”

Darcy blinks down at Daredevil, who is now scowling at them. “I’m not sure the amount of dumpster’s either of you have been in really applies to knowing each other.”

Daredevil scoffs again and Darcy is keenly aware that he’s neither moved or answered their question of needing help since they asked.

She glances over at Clint to see that he’s leaning into the dumpster and his hand shoots out. Daredevil moves just as quickly to block him, but Clint retracts his hand with a crow of victory. “It fell outta your pocket, bud. Now you get a choice on who I call to fish your sorry ass out of that dumpster.”

He’s holding a cell phone and Daredevil mumbles something she doesn’t hear, but Clint obviously does.

A short call later and Darcy is on the phone with another friend of Daredevil’s. One Claire Temple, nurse. She sounds annoyed, but not surprised to have a stranger call her to tell her that they’ve found a wounded Daredevil in a dumpster. The fact that she has Daredevil’s phone is what gives her a slight pause, but saying she knows Hawkeye is apparently good enough for Clair, who says she’ll meet them at Daredevil’s place.

Fifteen minutes later, they’ve hauled Daredevil out of the trash and are carrying him home. By they, she really means Clint with herself as a lookout to make sure no one’s taking a second look. Apparently, Daredevil getting carted home fireman style really isn’t new around the Kitchen and the few people out this late only seem to notice the lack of a struggle, and the long stream of complaints coming from the Devil before they continue on their way.

She’s already planning the discussion she wants to have with Clint about him knowing vigilantes and not telling her, when she’s struck by a thought and stops dead.

“Oh. My. God. CLINT does this mean you know Jessica Jones?”

Clint’s groan isn’t loud enough to drown out the sound of The Devil of Hell’s kitchen cackling. 


End file.
